


Through Another's Eyes

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Cecily had grown up hearing of the great love story of her parents. While she did not deny her parents loved each other, at least in their way, to Cecily her parents were not the great love story of the family. No, Cecily found the great love story of the York family to be her Uncle Richard and Aunt Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Another's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



Cecily had grown up hearing of the great love story of her parents. While she did not deny her parents loved each other, at least in their way, to Cecily her parents were not the great love story of the family. No, Cecily found the great love story of the York family to be her Uncle Richard and Aunt Anne. 

She still remembered the first time she saw them together. Cecily imagined she must have been around five years old or so, and they had been married for approximately two years. Already parents of a baby boy, Cecily had come upon her uncle and aunt in the gardens at the palace. They had been in the yew gardens, laughing and talking. Richard's arms had been wrapped around Anne, and hers around him. Cecily had watched as they kissed, and couldn't help but think they seemed like a prince and his princess from a fairy tale. 

As she'd grown older, Cecily had still observed her uncle and aunt. They were never all over each other in public, as it seemed Cecily's own parents were. But if they were apart, their eyes would always be searching for each other. They would glance at each other across the room, and smile. Smiles only they knew the meaning behind, Cecily imagined. Cecily noticed they did frequently touch, but it was always holding hands or walking arm in arm. 

Life changed so much when her father died. To Cecily, it seemed the entire world had gone crazy. Her uncle's actions, her mother taking them back into sanctuary. Yes, the entire world had gone crazy. Cecily had been so relieved to leave sanctuary and go to her uncle's court. She'd been curious about the court Richard and Anne would form, had been certain she would see a royal couple united in a way her parents had never been. 

Cecily had been shocked though when she arrived at court. This was not the Richard and Anne she'd watched in childhood, it was like they were a different couple, a colder couple, they seemed to talk at each other instead of to each other. There no longer any secret glances, they didn't touch often. Anne did not always attend court. 

The day Cecily saw Richard partner her sister in a dance, she knew the world had gone all wrong. And then for her sister to think Richard loved her. Lizzie was a fool. She could understand Lizzie not wanting to marry Tudor, but to think their uncle loved her, as a man would love his wife. Clearly her sister knew nothing, and clearly Lizzie had not studied Uncle Richard and Aunt Anne over the years. 

No, the way Uncle Richard reacted to Lizzie was nothing like the way he'd always reacted to Aunt Anne. When he kissed Aunt Anne's hand, he'd lingered, his eyes always searching hers, and holding; as if they were sharing the secrets married couples always did. There was none of that when he kissed Lizzie's hand. No, Uncle Richard was playing a game with Lizzie, a rather dangerous one, her sister was too foolish to see it, and in the end it would be the innocent who would be hurt. 

Cecily would never forget the way Anne had screamed for Richard when their son Edward had died. Nor would she ever forget the funeral, the way Uncle Richard had held his hand out for Aunt Anne to join him. She'd clearly been too deep in her own grief to notice, and when she had looked up Lizzie had taken Uncle Richard's hand. Cecily knew from the look on Aunt Anne's face that she was hurt. 

During the next few months, the world became even more surreal to Cecily, and she was probably one of the first to realize what Anne's almost constant cough meant. Cecily hated it, hated to see her aunt waste away, and hated to see the end of the couple she'd watched all of her life. 

Until she left for Grafton, Cecily was the one who would watch Anne through the nights. Often, she would find Uncle Richard had come into the chamber during the night. She would find him holding his sleeping wife, Cecily would quietly watch as he fingered the rosary in his hand, and knew beyond any doubt he prayed for Anne's recovery. She knew that no matter what the court rumors said. 

Unlike her sister she was not surprised to find Tudor's men come for them. Her sister had cried for Richard, her supposed lover, and Cecily did not even want to say what she thought of that. Her sister had said she would never be Tudor's queen, but in the end, she was wrong, she would be Tudor's queen

When Cecily paid for masses for the souls of her uncle and aunt, she remembered how much they'd truly loved each other, how lost Richard had truly seemed without Anne, and she prayed they would find happiness in eternity.


End file.
